janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber/Telepath
In ''Telepath'' Amber enters Lottery, an extremely stressful event. She has long feared that she will be sent to a level far down in the Hive. After a series of strange tests, the lottery testing ends with her being sedated and taken away. When she awakens she is told that she is a true telepath, extremely rare and precious to the Hive. Because of her deep loathing for Nosies she has a very hard time accepting that she herself is a Nosy, and that she will never be imprinted with knowledge. Nor can she tell her parents the truth, they are told she is a level 1 researcher with her own research unit. She never truly embraces her telepathy, even while she is training as a telepath in her new duties of hunting and chasing criminals. The initial training is done at their seed hive, Futura, which has been empty for a long time since the population went down, but is still maintained in case it is ever needed. While at Hive Futura Amber has to read the minds of the candidates for her team leader slots. Megan, the person that has been training her as a telepath is only acting Senior Administrator until Amber approves her for that position. Fran is her candidate for Liaison team lead, Adika for the Strike Team Commander and Lucas for the Tactical Team Lead. Amber approves all of the candidates that Megan had initially selected even though when she read Fran's mind, she discovered that Fran loathed having her mind read and didn't realize that Amber could read very deep. Because of Amber's own feelings she understands the invasion of privacy issues and withdraws before reading deep enough. Amber is instantly attracted to Lucas's mind and compares it to Carnival because his thought levels run by at extreme speed and glitter and swirl. But Lucas is hesitant about starting anything with Amber while they are at Hive Futura because he is convinced that once she meets her strike team, she will like one of them better. Strike teams are chosen to be physically attractive to, and compatible with their Telepaths so that the Telepath will have suitable people to choose a partner from. (See Hive England/Telepath Units for more information). Once Amber completes her telepathic training, they return to the main hive and to her new unit, which is much larger than Amber had expected. Her senior staff discovers that she feels the emotions of the people that she reads and can read at deeper levels then any other telepath, but they do not really understand the complications that this causes. Once back at the main hive they continue with their training, but then have to to go on their first mission before they are truly ready. The day before their first mission, everything comes to a head with Fran, who can no longer control her absolute loathing and distaste for Amber and verbally attacks her. All of the team leaders are present and some of the strike force aren't too far away when it happens so Fran is quickly escorted out of the unit. They ask her deputy, Nicole, to step in as acting Liaison team lead until they could recruit another one, but then they are called on to go on a run the very next morning. Their first mission was a success but Amber and several of the others are somewhat traumatized afterwards and Amber shuts everyone out, including Lucas. ''“When the danger’s over, and you come down from your adrenaline high. The first time is always the worst....''Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (p. 128). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. ''" ... You aren’t just suffering from reaction like the rest of us. You’ve been tapping into the mind of a wild bee for the first time. That must be strange.”''Edwards, Janet. Telepath (Hive Mind Book 1) (p. 129). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. When Lucas finally gets Amber to talk to him, he discovers just how deeply Amber can read minds and how much emotion she feel while reading them. Nicole is appointed as the permanent Liaison team leader. It is also in this book that Amber first experiences the mysterious itch deep in her mind that means someone close by is in trouble. Many odd things start to happen some around the Hive and some of them affect their unit. Amber's terrified reaction to the suggestion of leaving the Hive, her strange dream about Forge, and other details finally allow Lucas to put everything together. They discover that Amber was kidnapped as a 3 year old and taken outside where she got sunburn. Lucas realizes that an agent from another hive imprinted 3 year old Amber to obey him, and ask for a transfer to Hive Genex now she is all grown up. To catch the enemy agent they all have to go outside and on a long trek across the countryside where they finally catch up with him. Eli wounds the agent but is seriously hurt in turn. The agent gets away, but Amber sees an image of her brother Gregas in his mind, so they all return to the hive where Eli is operated on and they wait for the agent to reappear. On Halloween the agent is spotted but his mind is being torn apart because of imprint overload by his home hive. Amber gets her revenge even as she saves him from additional suffering. References Category:Hive Mind Series Characters